5 Things Klaus Has To Do To Win Her Heart & The 1 Thing He Doesn't
by Pinkgem22
Summary: Klaus comes to conclusion that in order to be the big bad hybrid again, he has to become the one thing he dreads the most of all, the lovesick fool. AU after episode 4x04.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Dear Journal,_

_ It has been quite some time since I last wrote in a journal. I suppose I could talk to one of my hybrids about how I've been feeling lately, but somehow I don't think that would do well with the sort of reputation I'm trying to uphold. _

_You see, I have developed a certain fondness over a young woman here in Mystic Falls. Sketching horses, when I should be building an army is inconceivable, but not in Caroline's presence, no. She has me doing things that a man my age shouldn't even be pondering, much less doing. _

_So I have decided my only course of action is to win Caroline Forbes' affection. The sooner I am able to rid myself of this terrible affliction, the sooner I am able to resume being the most feared man on the planet._

_My first step in my plan, who am I fooling, my only step at the moment, is to awaken my dear sister Rebekah. If there is anyone who can help me it's her. This should be fun._

_Klaus  
_

TBC

**Please review. I'm new to this and really want to improve. Let me know if I should continue. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Step One: Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

"You prat!"

Klaus looked up in time to swiftly avoid an antique vase that went flying towards his head. He expected as much. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. "Ah sister, good, I see you're awake."

"You egotistical, narcissistic, self-absorbed, vain —"

"Go on," said Klaus as he cautiously crossed the room, over to his enraged sister, like one would do when coming across a bear in the woods. "Let it all out."

"You daggered me. Again!" Rebekah picked at the hole in her blouse where a dagger laced with the ash of an ancient tree pierced her only hours ago. She had been daggered one too many times now. It was becoming a bit of a trend and she was sick of it.

"And if you allow me a chance to apologize…"

The younger blonde reached for the nearest object she could find to pummel her nuisance of a brother with. "You can take your apology and shove it up your —"

"I'm in love," Klaus confessed. He said it, he finally put to words, what his heart or brain, however it worked, has been trying to tell him all this time.

"What?" Rebekah stared, her mouth agape. She only grew more confused as she watched her eldest brother uncharacteristically pace around the room.

"I'm in love. At least I think I am. It's the only explanation I can come up with to sum up these...feelings." Klaus rubbed at his chest, over his heart as if it physically hurt to be feeling this way.

"Dagger me," she muttered, letting the candelabrum she had hastily grabbed fall to the floor.

Klaus stopped and turned to his sister. "This isn't the time to be factious sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What does this have to do with me?"

"It needs to stop. I can't keep doing what I've been doing." The more Klaus talked about his relationship problems, or lack thereof, the more frustrated he got. He didn't live this long only to be outdone by a high schooler!

Rebekah was amused, she couldn't help it. Never in hundreds of years had she seen her brother look so completely unhinged. "And exactly what are you doing?"

"Horses, Bekah, horses!" shouted Klaus, throwing his hands in the air and continuing to pace once more.

"I couldn't be more lost right now." Rebekah observed as Klaus pulled a leather sketch book from his desk and handed it to her. Her eyes widen when she opened the book to find picture upon picture of horses and none other than Caroline Forbes. "This. Is. Horrifying."

"Then you see my dilemma."

Rebekah shrugged. "I still don't see what this has anything to do with me."

Klaus snatched the sketch book from his sister's hands. "Well clearly I need help!" he cried, gesturing wildly at the book before throwing it on his desk.

"Yes, but seeing how a dagger to the heart will do you no good, I don't see what use I am to you," said Rebekah, turning to walk away.

"Who else am I supposed to turn to with matters of the heart? I'd go to Finn, but we both know that's not possible."

Rebekah spun around, eyes like daggers. "No thanks to you."

Flustered Klaus replied, "You can't possibly blame me for Finn's death."

The younger vampire stomped over to her brother. "Of course I can," she replied, poking him in the chest, "I blame you for everything."

"What do I have to do to put things right between us little sister?" asked Klaus.

Rebekah stepped back and took a good long look at her brother. "You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Please Bekah."

Rebekah smirked as she crossed her arms. "Ooooh you can do better than that."

"You seriously want me to beg?" asked Klaus. He had come up with about a dozen or so scenarios as to how waking his sister would play out and having to beg was one of them. It still hadn't prepared him for this moment. A Mikaelson should never have to plead for anything.

She smirked as she slowly tapped her foot on the hardwood floor. "I'm waiting," she sing-songed. Her smirk quickly turned into an all-out grin as she watched The Niklaus Mikaelson get down on his knees in front of her.

Klaus held out his hands before him as if in prayer and beseeched, "Rebekah Mikaelson, my dearest sister and most loved sibling, I kindly implore you to help me win the heart of Caroline Forbes."

Rebekah rapidly reached into her brother's jacket, pulling out his phone. With no hesitation whatsoever, she snapped a picture of her brother in his current predicament and sent a copy to her own phone, wherever it was at the moment. "There, now I can forever cherish this moment."

Klaus sighed. "Does this mean you are going to help me now?"

In a flash Rebekah had Klaus by the lapels of his jacket. If Klaus had been anyone else, they would have soiled themselves from the look on his sister's face. "Look me in the eyes and swear to me that you will never dagger me again."

"I swear," said Klaus with every ounce of sincerity he could possibly muster.

"And I know you Nik. That includes getting other people to do it for you," the younger blonde warned as she pulled harder on Klaus' jacket. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." Rebekah released her hold on her brother, giving him one last shove for good measure. "Now, where do we begin?"

Klaus dusted himself off as he removed himself from the floor. "Well my first step in my plan was to get you to assist me."

"And your next step?"

"That's all I've got," he replied, attempting to hide his embarrassment by straightening out his jacket. If he had all the answers, he wouldn't have bothered taking the risk of waking her up. Nor would he have subjected himself to be ridiculed, by his little sister no less.

"One step? That's all you manage to come up with? How old are you again?" Rebekah laughed. Elijah and Kol would never believe her if she told them about how their brother, The Big Bad Hybrid had gone and fallen in love. She knew very well that Klaus could only take so much of her merriment and she intended to soak in as much of it as possible.

"Well you said it yourself; I'm the man who couldn't love."

"Alright then, give me a moment to think about it," Rebekah said, unconsciously mimicking her brother's earlier demeanor and pacing around the room. "Seriously, Caroline Forbes? Ugh."

"You of all people know that love chooses you, not the other way around."

"Save it Nik." The younger vampire stopped to take another look at her brother's drawings, pausing on one of Caroline. She always loved Klaus' talent for art; it was the subject matter that made her nauseous. "Honestly out of all the girls in the world, you pick one that hates your guts. I mean the girl thinks you're a monster."

"I am perfectly aware that I have become the beast to Caroline's beauty."

"Why Nik, I never took you for the fairytale type," replied Rebekah mockingly.

Klaus grinned. "Isn't that what all you girls dream of?"

"This couldn't be more difficult."

The older blonde ambled toward his sister. "Yes little one I think we have established that," he said, gently taking his book away from her, "but honestly if anyone could accomplish this it's you and me."

"True."

"Well then?" questioned Klaus, trying to keep the hopefulness from out of his voice.

Rebekah grasped Klaus by the shoulders, if this was going to work, then her brother had to listen to her and do exactly what she says. Knowing her brother that was easier said than done, but she had to try. Slowly as if she were speaking to a child, she explained, "The way to Caroline's heart is through her family."

Klaus quirked a brow. "So I win over her mother?" That seemed easy enough he thought.

"Obviously, but it doesn't stop there." Rebekah took a seat on her brother's desk, gesturing for her Klaus to join her. "You see, her mother is the only blood relative she has left. So our precious Caroline has created her own little family. The two of you seem to have that in common…"

Klaus plopped down beside his sister, letting her words sink in. "Please tell me you're not talking about –"

"Oh yes I am."

TBC

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
